Chapter 2 of this adventure of fortune
by DenzelCurry
Summary: Chapter 2, Well If you have actually read this. This is Chapter 2. Read if you want. But Chapter 3 is on the way.


CHAPTER 2

NO PLS NO NOT IN THAT AREA.

"Okay, since we don't have a ride I can make an arrangment with the Denver taxis. They usually are allowed to come to South Park because South Park was a small town and with no gas stations.", Kyle said. As he dialed the number, here is how the call weTnt. "WHELCHAM TO DA CHITY WOK DHENVAHR TAXSHIS. HOW MAH I TAK YOR ORDAR?" Yelled the mysterious man. "Er- Hello? Yeah, I would like 6 tickets to Denver. How much is that?" Said Kyle. "Fitty Dorrah." Said the Man. "40 dorrah." said Kyle. "Nu 50 dorrah!" Exclaimed the man. "No, 35 dorrah." Said Kyle. "Mmmm how ahbout 40 dorrah?", said the man. "No. 25 dorrah." Said Kyle. "Ok 25 Dorrah!" said The Man. "Okay Thank you." Said Kyle. "FANK YU FHOR CHUSING CHITY WOK DENVER TAXI SHERIVICE." Said the man. "Alright everyone, the ride will be 25 dorr- I mean 25 dollars.", said Kyle. "*belch* OH THANK GOD LETS GO.", Rick said. They waited at the Bus stop for the taxi man and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited...and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... "OH FOR F**KS SAKES, WHEN THE WILL THE DAMN CHINEESE F**K BE HERE?" Yelled Rick. "Shut-Up Rick" Said Morty. "The only reason your even bored is because you don't have your damn batteries!", said Morty. "*Belch* Go f**k yourself Morty, hell all you do is suck your own dick... eitherways it's been around 4 hours and this bitch still hasn't showed up, if he doesn't show up by 4:30, I'm outta here. I'm Walking to Hickcity. "HEY YOU SHUT THE F**K UP ABOUT DENVER. I ATE KFC THERE ONCE" Yelled Eric. "Shut-Up fat-ass. You actually put them out of business for 4 days because you ate all of their gravy, Jesus. I don't even know whether your there for the food, or the gravy.", Said Stan. "SHUT-UP YOU DAMN BLUE HEADED ASS-HOLE." Said Eric. "Mhy, Mmmhphmhpmhphhrrmpmh hrm.." Said Kenny. "What did hey just say?" Said Morty. "He said, Eric. You did eat all of the gravy you fat-headed fat-man." Said Kyle.

Almost 5 minutes after the argument. The ride finally arrived. It was 4:28. "HEYYY WHELCHOM TU CHITY WOK DHENVHAR TAXSHI SURVIECES." Yelled the man again. After they got in, they traveled a long... way... but still there were some altercations...

Along the way Something rather bad happened. They were riding a long way. Almost halfway. A disaster happened. "Wow, this ride is BORRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Said Rick, "LETS GET SOME TUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS." Yelled Rick. He put in his rapid fire Mixtape and it yelled throughout the car " _Oh, yeah!You gotta get schwifty. You gotta get schwifty in 's time to get schwifty. Oh oh. You gotta get schwifty. Oh, yeah! Take off your pants and your panties. Shit on the floor. Time to get Schwifty in here. Gotta shit on the floor. I'm Mr. Bulldops. I'm Mr. Bulldops. Take a shit on the floor. Take off your panties and your 's time to get schwifty in here. New song, schwifty. Double x. Schwifty song, comin' at ya. It's the schwif-schwifty. Hey, take your pants off. It's Schwifty time today."_

 _"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GUYS. THIS IS REAL MUSIC, LISTEN TO THIS..." Yelled Rick. "TURN THAT OFF RICK!" Morty immediately after he said that. Took out the tape and split it in half. "OH GREAT WAY TO BE A BUZZ KILL MORTY. YOU RUINED IT ALL." said Rick. Now, you have all seen the disaster. The master piece. Schwifty, has been destroyed._

 _But besides that, there actually was a disaster... "Guys? What is that noise?" Kyle said, he looked out of the window... 'OH MY GOD STEP ON IT THERE'S ALIENS! STEP ON IT GODDAMMIT STEP ON ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT", Said Kyle. "OH GAWD NAUT MAH BUTTHOLE" Eric said. 'MRHPMMMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHH" Said Kenny. "OHH MY GOD WE'RE ALL DEADDD" Said Stan. "Woahhh guys, chill out. I've met these guys. That's Bob, Michael, and Milk-Dud." Rick said. "Oh." Said Kyle. They put up a sign and it read "NO WERE NOT." "OH SHIT ITS NOT THEM" and they blacked out. They all woke up, on an alien spaceship... being probed. " NO PLS NOT IN THAT AREA", said Stan._


End file.
